Demons
by Warriorsecrets
Summary: CloudClan, LeafClan & SandClan are living deep within abandoned, overgrown Barnaby Park. This is the way it has always been. Or has it? When a fourth "clan" arrives bringing danger to the systematic ways of the three others they find out truths that forces them to face demons, both their own and ones they all share... May contain language and violence.
1. The Beginning

_**CloudClan, LeafClan & SandClan are living deep within abandoned, overgrown Barnaby Park.**_**_They mostly avoid each other but when they come in contact they share few but harsh words_**_**. This is the way it has always been. Or has it? When a fourth "clan" arrives bringing danger to the systematic ways of the three others they find out truths that forces them to face demons, both their own and ones they all share... **_

* * *

**CloudClan:**  
_Leader-_ WhiteStar: sleek white she-cat with green eyes.

_Deputy-_ ThunderFoot: big cream tom with big dark grey paws and amber eyes.

___Medicine Cat- OliveStep: white she-cat with olive green eyes and grey points._

_Warriors-_  
Fisheye: black tom with one green and one orange eye.  
Apprentice- Sunpaw.

TuftClaw: fluffy reddish tom with green eyes and white tail.

FeatherStorm: light grey she-cat with light blue eyes and white paws.

AshTail: smokey grey~black she-cat with pale grey tail tip lilac~purple eyes.

DustFreckle: dark grey tom with brown flecks dark green eyes.  
Apprentice- Barkpaw

Flamepool: gold she cat with pale stripes and blue eyes.

ColdBreeze: white tom with light grey and cream patches, brown eyes.  
Apprentice- Hailpaw

RainDash: blue~grey tom with orange eyes.

_Apprentices-_  
Sunpaw: cream she-cat with amber eyes and reddish front left paw.

Barkpaw: dark brown tom with black stripes and dark grey eyes.

Hailpaw: blueish she-cat with dark grey spots and green eyes.

_Elders- _PikeJaws: blue~grey tom with green eyes.

WebWeaver: dark grey she-cat with white speckles, purple eyes.

* * *

**LeafClan:**

_Leader- _BranchStar: grey tom with brown tail and ears, amber eyes.

_Deputy- _MottleWhisker: mottled black tom, grey eyes.

___Medicine Cat- ThrushCatcher: brown she-cat with ginger right back paw, amber eyes._

_Warriors-_

BriarCream: cream she-cat with brown tabby spots, yellow eyes.

AppleScratch: gold tom with darker patch on left eye, green eyes.  
Apprentice- Fluffypaw

GrapeClaw: white tom with black and ginger patches, pale purple~ish eyes.

HollyPrickle: ginger she-cat, dark green eyes and white chest.  
Apprentice: Greenpaw

VineHeart: brown~grey tom with ginger tail tip and orange eyes.  
Apprentice: Bushpaw

ParrotTail: white tom with bright blue eyes and red tail.

ShadeFur: smokey grey she-cat with darker patches, amber eyes.

SparrowWing: brown she-cat with white stripes and mint green eyes.

_Apprentices-  
_Fluffypaw: fluffy grey tom with one ginger ear, dark orange eyes.

Greenpaw: white tom with dark green eyes.

Bushpaw: fluffy dark brown she-cat with grey toes and pale green eyes.

_Elders- _MouseTooth: pale grey she-cat with white muzzle, green eyes.

JayTail: ginger tom with grey tail, blue eyes.

* * *

**SandClan:**

_Leader-_ StoneStar: small pale grey tom with light brown speckles, ice~blue eyes.

_Deputy- _Ginger: (former kitty-pet) dark ginger she-cat with lighter stripes, pale amber eyes.

_Medicine Cat- _MoleBite: small black tom, green eyes.

_Warriors-_

MudSplash: grey tom with dark brown and light brown patches, green eyes.

MossPatch: white she-cat with grey spots, amber eyes.  
Apprentice- Boulderpaw

GoldStep: golden she-cat with grey eyes.

DirtClaw: jet black tom with brown~ginger paws, pale brown eyes.

SwallowDive: black and white tom with orange eyes.  
Apprentice- Lillypaw

PondHeart: brown she-cat with blue~grey patches, blue eyes.

FrogJump: pale brown tom, green eyes.

KestrelSwoop: golden she-cat with slightly darker patches, dark brown eyes.  
Apprentice- Tadpolepaw

_Apprentices-_

Boulderpaw: large dark grey tom, lighter paws, light grey eyes.

Lillypaw: reddish she-cat, light purple eyes.

Tadpolepaw: Black she-cat with dark brown strip down back, deep green eyes.  
_  
Elders-_

MooseChaser: brown tom with ringed tail, amber eyes.

FlyFisher: white-and-grey-mottled tom with one blind blue eye and one brown eye.

* * *

It was a day like any other in Barnaby Park, the clans were hunting and patrolling, but there was a sadness tinging the new-greenleaf air...  
Not one kit had survived this leafbare, the cats were devastated... They were to suffer with the loss of a whole generation, the nursing queens, elders and even the warriors themselves had barely made it through. It had been one of the worst leafbares the Barnaby Park Clans had ever seen, but now the ice was thawing and flushing the prey out of their burrows.

* * *

**_CLOUDCLAN:_**

Featherstorm was grooming herself sadly, she thought of the litter of kits she had lost this leafbare: Hopkit, Moonkit and Echokit. They had been her first litter and now they were gone... "NO!" Featherstorm thought to herself, roughly shaking her head "Not gone, but being cared for in StarClan."

"Hey Featherstorm, come on the patrol is leaving!" Featherstorm snapped back to reality and went bounding behind Dustfreckle and Barkpaw out of the camp entrance.

They had just reached the border when they smelled a SandClan patrol, it was only a few seconds before Kestrelswoop, Tadpolepaw and Frogjump came into view.

"Frogjump!" Dustfreckle purred cheekily, "how weak is your clan? appointing a KITTY-PET as deputy" Barkpaw chuckled which received a hiss of anger from Tadpolepaw.

"I will have you know, Ginger is a great deputy" growled Frogjump, (everyone knew he had a soft spot for the ginger she-cat) "oh really? then why wouldn't she accept a warrior name?" chimed Featherstorm "Stay out of this chicken-feather" snapped Kestrelswoop "It's Featherstorm!" snarled Featherstorm. The SandClan cats chuckled causing the CloudClan cats to unsheathe their claws. "No need for that is there?" cooed Frogjump "then I strongly suggest you be on your way" meowed Dustfreckle "unless you want your medicine cat's paws full dealing with you three." The SandClan cats snarled and slunk away with Tadpolepaw turning back to glare at the smug CloudClan Patrol.

"AWWW, WHY DIDN'T WE FIGHT?!" wailed Barkpaw as the walked back "I wanted to give Tadpole paw a few scratches for hissing at me!" "Shut up would you?! It didn't come to a fight thank StarClan... all the Clans are mourning over their kits... this is no time for pathetic border skirmishes" snapped Featherstorm "alright" muttered Barkpaw crossly looking at his paws. Dustfreckle loped back to the two after leaving his scent on the border marker. "What did I miss?" he asked worriedly noticing both cats stormy faces. "Nothing!" grumbled Featherstorm and stalked ahead... she knew Frogjump had been so defensive of Ginger because they too had lost their kits to the icy grip of leafbare, Ginger was alot stronger then her and managed to restore her role as deputy rather quickly "probably to give her something else to think about" Featherstorm thought, sighing.

* * *

**_SANDCLAN:_**

"HOW DARE THEY?! THE NERVE OF THEM TRYING TO THREATEN US?!" Frogjump yowled. "We should have ripped their tails off and made them eat 'em" hissed Tadpolepaw.

They entered their camp and Frogjump immediately bounded away to report to Stonestar, who was eating fresh kill along side Ginger.

"Go get yourself a meal" Kestrelswoop said kindly resting her tail-tip on Tadpolepaw's shoulder. The apprentice nodded and ran over to where Boulderpaw and Lillypaw were sharing a rabbit... it had been rather lonely for her in the apprentice's den, Boulderpaw and Lillypaw tried to involve Tadpolepaw but their lovey-dovey-ness made her feel sick to the stomach, It was great that they liked each other but they no longer play fought or competed to see who had caught more prey. She sighed "hey guys" she muttered "oh hey Tadpolepaw" Lillypaw said not even looking at the black and brown she-cat. Tadpolepaw sighed again, picked up a plump mouse and walked off to the elders den.

"TADPOLEPAW!" Moosechaser exclaimed his tail flicking happily. "hi Moosechaser, Flyfisher." she said "What's wrong?" Flyfisher asked with a concerned tone "aw nothing" she mumbled "just that Boulderpaw and Lillypaw are hardly paying any attention to me". "ahhh" said Moosechaser knowingly "what they're sufferin from is the love-bug" chuckled Flyfisher "have you ever been in love?" Tadpolepaw asked the elders. "Well..." Said Flyfisher "I was in love with the most gorgeous tortoiseshell she-cat when I was younger, she had eyes golden as the sun and a voice sweet as honey... she was kind and compassionate and was an amazing hunter" Flyfisher's good eye glazed over as he looked up into the sky "but alas... it wasn't to be" he said sadly. "Why not?" mewed Tadpolepaw "let's just say she wasn't from our clan is all" said Flyfisher "DON'T TELL ME SHE WAS FROM CLOUDCLAN!" exclaimed Tadpolepaw "Hush up!" snapped Moosechaser "sorry" mewled Tadpolepaw looking down. Flyfisher chuckled "nah, she wasn't from CloudClan or LeafClan." "But then where?..." Tadpolepaw trailed off as she heard Kestrelswoop calling her "I have to go..." she said apologetically before turning and leaping away from the elders den.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, on the borders of the twoleg city...**_

"GET THE F**K OUT OF MY FACE YOU F*****G RATBRAIN!" A large black-and-brown tom yelled at a red-brown she-cat who was bristling, both of their claws were unsheathed... she opened her mouth to retort when a cold voice came from the shadows inside a tipped up dumpster "now, now... you two we will have enough time to rip throats out when the plan is put in action... if you want to shed blood now, go find some stray cats unlucky enough to be in your way..." "But Reaper!..." the tom whined "ENOUGH!" growled the voice, it was angrier now and a pair of extremely dark orange, almost red eyes glowed from the darkness, both cats shrank back, pinning their ears flat before turning and stalking away. "oh yes... I will avenge my clan for what was done to us!" growled the voice "revenge WILL be served".

* * *

**_Okay Guys... I know I have been inactive but I had a 3 month holiday without my laptop... anyway this is my comeback story... i thought it up while on holiday and all I could do was jot it down in my notes on my phone. Well... I am back now._**

**_Keep Imagining,_**

**_WarriorSecrets._**


	2. FlameClan

**_Hey! I am back with another chapter guilt is gnawing at me for leaving you guys for so long._**

* * *

**_LEAFCLAN:_**

"Branchstar... I have some news that might interest you" purred Grapeclaw. "Yes what is it" asked Branchstar, Grapeclaw wasn't the strongest of swiftest cat in his Clan but he definitely was one of the most sneaky and well-informed. "My little birds have told me that there has been a spat between a CloudClan and a SandClan patrol" Grapeclaw droned. "And why is this any of my concern?" inquired Branchstar. "Is there any harm in knowing the actions of our enemies?" asked Grapeclaw, tipping his head, not the slightest bit fazed by the flash of annoyance in his leader's eyes. "And just where have you gotten this 'knowledge'?" pressed Branchstar... "As I mentioned when I joined this Clan, I tell you the secrets my little birds tell me... but I won't tell you secrets about me OR my birds" drolled Grapeclaw. There was a moment of silence where the leader tried to stare down the rouge-turned-clan-cat but it didn't work "Very well, you may go" meowed Branchstar.

Just as Grapeclaw was leaving the den Mottlewhisker padded inside, he sat beside the leader as Branchstar stared after the mysterious tom. "Branchstar?" said Mottlewhisker, the leader jumped and said "oh, I didn't see you come in Mottlewhisker." The deputy dipped his head. "Can I confide in you Mottlewhisker?" asked the leader. "of course" replied Mottlewhisker. "That Grapeclaw... I just don't know what to make of him, he claims to have these 'birds' that tell him about the ongoings in the other clans and he reports them to me, it's all well and good but I just have a strange feeling, like I can't fully trust him. He knows too much but he says too little." rasped Branchstar, under his breath. "From a warrior cat's point of view, he isn't that amazing either... he can hunt but never really puts effort into it, StarClan forbid it comes to a battle... I doubt he would survive" said the deputy. "Oh I am sure he will survive... he was a rouge after all, but it's not his fighting skills that worry me, it's his loyalty... he hasn't proven that he will stay loyal to the clans. I completely trust Applescratch, and they turned out to be long lost siblings... "(**_but wait... that's another_**_** story**)_ rambled Branchstar. "I guess he will prove his loyalty in time..." murmured Mottlewhisker, then he dipped his head and said "excuse me but I must go organize the patrols." Branchstar simply nodded and Mottlewhisker left without another word.

* * *

**_THE OUTSKIRTS OF THE TWOLEG PLACE_**

A skinny, tall white tom with black markings that made him look like a skeleton stood atop a heap of cardboard boxes. A large group of cats looked up at him. His orange-red eyes pierced into the crowd. "CATS OF FLAMECLAN!" his voice boomed out, you could hear iciness and anger buried within that voice "YOU WERE ALL ONCE WANDERING AROUND THIS TWOLEG DUMP HAVING A USELESS EXISTENCE, BUT LITTLE DO YOU KNOW I PAW-PICKED YOU SPECIFICALLY BECAUSE I CAN TELL THAT THE BLOOD OF ANCIENT FLAMECLAN RUNS THROUGH YOUR VEINS! IT IS TIME FOR YOU TOO KNOW THE TRUTH..."

* * *

**_FLASHBACK:_**

**_BARNABY PARK:_**

_A young black with amber eyes nestles at a cream and white she-cats belly, beside him lies a cream she-kit. A figure of a black tom with a scar over his left eye stands over him... "Welcome to FlameClan, my kits" he whispers._

**_12 moons later:_**

_"From this day forth you shall be known as Peachblossom" said a (now frail) black tom with a scarred eye going closer to the cream she-cat to lick her shoulder and she did the same. The scarred tom turned to the other cat standing before him "Wolfpaw... will you protect and defend you clan, no matter what the cost and make sure FlameClan lives on in the heart of your kits, should you have any." asked the black tom "Yes ScarredStar" replied Wolfpaw "then from this day on you shall be known as Wolffang" they both stepped forward to lick shoulders and Scarredstar whispered "you have made it... my son"_

**_3 moons later:_**

_"It is a sad day for FlameClan" Scarredstar's voice rang out "my faithful deputy Finchwing, has died she was jumped at the border three cats: two from each clan" a gasp rippled through FlameClan's cats. "But I must appoint a new deputy," he turned to his two children: Peachblossom and Wolffang "Wolffang I would be honored if you accepted the role of deputy to FlameClan" Wolffang nodded "I would be honored" "what about your kits?" whispered Peachblossom, hey both looked over to a white she cat with one ginger patch on her right thigh, who was heavily pregnant. "what about them?" Wolffang replied "they will love having their father as clan deputy" "but how do you expect Acornstorm to cope?" retorted Peachblossom as the clearing cleared. "You're acting like I wont be around to help her" chuckled Wolffang "hmmm" murmured Peachblossom before stalking off to join the cats keeping vigil._

**_1 month after: _**

_"It is a sad day... as you all knew Scarredstar was my father and a great leader, but he was on his last life and similar to the death of Finchwing, he was killed by the other clans... So I Wolffang will take my place to live up to my father's name and be as great a leader. If Cherrywing would accompany me to the Star-crystal tomorrow night to gain my nine lives..." Before Wolffang could finish his sentence he heard a cat screech "SANDCLAN, CLOUDCLAN, LEAFCLAN ATTACK!" loads of cats burst into the camp and began to attack the FlameClan warriors. "FLAMECLAN ATTACK!" he cried. _

_Wolffang threw himself into the throng of cats and made his way to the nursery where he pulled a large grey and black tom off Acornstorm to his horror he found her dead and so were his two strongest kits, he couldn't find the third, the runt, then he heard a mewl from under the bedding and he dug up the skinny black and white kit with the seemingly red eyes, he didn't understand it, why would clan cats kill defenseless kits, not even 2 moons old? He scooped the kit up and ran to the camp entrance he put down the kit and yelled "FLAMECLAN! ESCAPE!" scooping up the kit again he ran, his clan at his heels, he knew the other three clans were chasing them and they luckily managed to escape to the twoleg place, but all his clan had scattered._

* * *

"IF YOU HADN'T GUESSED, I WAS THE KIT AND WOLFFANG WAS MY FATHER, SOME OF YOU KNEW THE STORY ALREADY AND THOSE OF YOU WHO LEARNED IT ALL SHARE FLAMECLAN BLOOD AND WE WILL HAVE OUR REVENGE!" Yowled the black and white cat. A chant rose through the cats below him "REAPER! REAPER! REAPER!"

* * *

**_Yeah I get the LeafClan part was random but I wanted to fit them in and for those of you who didn't get it Grapeclaw is supposed to be like Varys (GoT)_**

**_Anyway, enjoy and if you want to suggest a few cats that would help._**

**_Keep Imagining,_**

**_WarriorSecrets_**


End file.
